


Dirty Prank

by Theincaprincess



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-30 14:06:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18316763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theincaprincess/pseuds/Theincaprincess





	Dirty Prank

Sitting on the floor, you felt Thranduil running his long slender fingers through your hair, as you listened to his velvet voice telling you the stories of old.   
Feeling your hair being pulled into a braid you smiled “Thranduil, tell me something funny” you said as you turned your eyes to him and saw a smile gracing his lips.

“Remember how you like jokes and pranks, little one” Thranduil voice echoed the room as you nodded your head, “I have one to tell you” he said as he pulled you up from the floor and onto his lap. 

Thranduil took a deep breath “before I was King, I was adventurous and wild, just like you, I would spend my days running around the forest and playing games, and one day I wanted to pull a prank on one of my dear friends."

Smirking you wet your lips before asking "Who did you want to prank?" 

"All in due time, little one" Thranduil said making you huff, but you snuggled closer as he wet his own lips and started talking again. 

"It was during one of the hottest summers here in middle earth, there was no danger to be had, and young elflings could just be young, me and some of my friends had decided to go to the lake for a swim" Thranduil explained as you felt him pull a blanket over you and him. 

"What happened next?" You asked full of curiosity now. 

"We all enjoyed a swim, apart from one who sat on the bank and refused to get wet, that was when I started my plan, it took weeks to pull everything together, but on the last night of summer everything was ready" Thranduil smiled at his memory of the prank. 

Learning forward you looked at the smirk on the king's face "well?" You asked as saw him snap back to reality. 

Smiling at you Thranduil continued "I went to the kitchen's and took some oil lining the hallways with it from my friend's door, and finally I went in the room and waited till he would senes something and wake up."

"It only took a few minutes, but as he sat up I jumped from the corner making a high pitch scream and with that, he jumped from the bed and out of the room, slipping on the oil all down the hall until he hit the pit that was full of mud, it took the guards three hours to pull him out, and he smiled for months after it" Thranduil laughed as you joined in. 

Wiping your eyes from the tears of laughter you were finally able to ask "who was this person?" 

Turning to you Thranduil smirked "Lord Elrond."

Placing your hand over your mouth you couldn't help but laugh again, after calming down you looked at Thranduil who was sipping his wine "is that why he doesn't like mud?" You asked. 

With a nod Thranduil laughed again "and I'm still waiting for him to get me back" He said as you shook your head and snuggled closer, hoping Thranduil would never prank you like that.


End file.
